Inuyasha Confesses
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Inuyasha doesnt want kagome to go back to her own time but when she does he comes and says some strange things. Will properly edit in a few days
1. Chapter 1

I dont own inuyasha but i do own this fanfic...

Kagome's Sleep Over Part One

Note To reader all of the characters will make there way some where in the story adventually i only wrote this one because i was really bored.

...Kagome NO YOU CANT GO BACK TO YOUR TIME! Theres still shards of the jewel to find!Said inuyasha...Kagome looked at him and the hill he was standing by and figured it wont hurt him that much if i say "Sit!" Bang went Inuyasha in the ground. Im going and you cant stop me , now please dont come and get me i have a sleep over im going to be haveing tonight.

...Night Time

Kagome Honey your friends are here...Said mrs hogurashi ( sorry i dont know how to spell it:() Thanks mom, just send them up to my room please.. Alright dear.

Hey kagome! How have you been its been for ever since we have had a sleep over, Said amy... I know i just have been busy...we know kagome they all said at the same time and than one of them said " we know your sick its okay we will always be good friends no matter what" Thanks, Kagome said with a sigh .

After a little while kagome andthere friends were down stairs eating when kagome saw a flash of purple and blue light in the direction of the well house of which the boneaters well was located. " Hey mom whats that? Said souta...Well i dont know dear...ITS A GHOST IM SURE IT IS I WILL GET RID OF IT WITH A SPELL PASSED DOWN TO ME FROM... Said grandpa but befor he could finish Kagome was out the door on her way over .

INUYASHA! what are you doing here? ... I missed you He said with a really sad exspression on his face. Wait what you missed me but i dont under-... I had a thought that if you die in your world than i would never be able to see you again ever and i just dont think i could deal with that so kagome, YOUR COMMING BACK WITH ME!

Inuyasha SIT! I have friends inside waiting for me so please get over your break down. Oh no why didnt the sit command work? Inuyasha did something weird happen in the few hours i wasnt there...I dont know i meen kykyo was talking to me and than i woke up near the well and had all these weird feelings for you i didnt even know i had well i did know i had them but i didnt know that i really wanted to tell you them until now.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form

Inuyasha Confesses ( Chapter Two)

Inuyasha your creeping me out...I'm sorry Kagome and with that Inuyasha was up in a tree close to Kagome's house

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh there's a man in a tree!!!!... Oh know that was Yuri's voice Kagome said to herself MY SLEEP OVER!... Kagome ran up to her room and as she entered she whispers Sit... And the next thing everyone heard was Crash into the ground all of the girls were very startled and Yuri said , Kagome there was a really cute man in your tree lets go find him I think he fell out of the tree, But before Kagome could protest they all of the girls I mean had run past her and were on there way down stairs.

Oh know what will they say when they see he's a demon Kagome thought so she ran even quicker to catch up with them but by the time she got there Inuyasha was gone and she noticed a twinkle of light from the shrine of which the boneater's well was located... Come on girls its getting cold Kagome's mother said so they all went inside accept for Kagome to just stared and the building that heald the well.

Hey mom Kagome yelled I'm sorry but I have to go I have to tell inuyasha that I...

Next Chapter Coming Soon( Edited)


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Inuyasha or any of the character's

Chapter Three: Inuyasha Confesse's

And with that sudden moment Kagome was off to the well... When she got to the well without even thinking she jumped into it and in no time was on the other side..

----" Inuyasha are you around ?" She yelled as soon as she was out of the well and within a moment she could sence him in the tree right above her... " Inuyasha"..." **what do you want did you come to make fun of me"...**" No I didn't would you please come down here I have something I need todo"... Inuyasha didn't pay attention he just staired off into the distance..." Inuyasha Sit!"...

And with that Inuyasha was on the ground right in front of Kagome but befor he could start gripeing about the sit command Kagome had lifted his head up and said..." I love you"...

--- Inuyasha looked at Kagome and than a weird wind came and the next thing inuyasha new was that Naraku was holding kagome in his hand's and she was knocked out...

End of this Chapter Next Chapter Comming soon... Will kagome and Inuyasha Ever really hook up ...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters I own this fan fiction.

Chapter Four

" Inuyasha what will you do now that I have your bitch?"… Inuyasha looked Naraku straight in the eyes he knew that if he even tried to attach he would kill her with out even the slightest thought. "**You bastard!"**… " Is that all your little half demon mind can manage to say, well I must inform you that I don't care"… The wind was starting to pick up and Inuyasha had a sudden thought of what was to come next he thought that ( Hmmm Kouga could help even though I hate him he would help me get Kagome away long enough to kill Naraku)… " Inuyasha the wolf demon will not come for Kagome nor will he help you so quit thinking it"….** " damn Naraku how the hell do you know what I'm thinking?!"…. (**Oh no he must of gained more demons in his low life body)…. End Of chapter yes I know the ending of this chapter is really sucky but the next one is coming soon LIKE REALLY SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , or any of the characters that may be named in this story , I do how ever own this stories plot and Idea .

Wow I finally got to add another chapter, sorry for the long wait I'm sure you must have been waiting and waiting , I have just been so darn busy I really hope you enjoy this chapter , and please send me some good reviews.

Inuyasha Confesses CHAPTER5

" Oh Inuyasha you really should quit…."[ Wait whats this the mutt is crying hmmmm

" **Naraku , If I give you my self instead of Kagome will you let her go?!"**

" Yes , But you will become my puppet in the end Inuyasha and you will serve me well…"

" **I don't give a damn naraku im not doing this for you I'm doing it for Kagome and her life and her future!"[ damn him**

" Okay Inuyasha heres the girl."

Naraku pointed to his right side and Kagome appeared before him in a shadow figure , that seemed to be sleeping.

" **She better not be dead naraku!"**

" She is just sleeping and will wake up soon , Now Inuyasha come to me so I may inplant you with a dark jewl shard" [ yes he will be mine and than I can kill off the rest of his group , with his powers and fully inhanst they will dies easly"

" **Grrrrrrr"**

Inuyasha walked and stopped in front of naraku and whisperd "**I'm only doing this for you Kagome , please live along…." " Ahhhhhh"**

He shrieked in pain as the jewel shard was inplanted into his head and took over his body.

ONE HOUR LATER:…….

" _Hmmmm whats going on ? And why was I sleeping here OH no Inuyasha!"_

Kagome was just now wakeing up from the slumber she had been placed under , and she rememberd what was going on all around her during the battle which was strange.

END OF CHAPTER: Next one coming soon


End file.
